Matrimonio
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —Papá, pero qu… ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES CON TEDDY, PAPÁ? —la voz de una rubia interrumpió el balbuceo de Teddy. — ¡VIC! ¡Gracias a Merlín! —lloriqueo el joven —. Eh… te lo puedo explicar. La muchacha enarcó una ceja. — ¿Ah, si? —Si —rió nervioso —. Tu papá y todos los demás saben que nos vamos a casar.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es la propiedad de Jotaká**

* * *

_Matrimonio_

* * *

Era un hermoso día soleado de verano y en La Madriguera reinaba la tranquilidad.

Bueno, toda la tranquilidad que puede haber cuando toda la familia Weasley se entera que la nieta mayor se va a casar.

—Vamos, Teddy, tu puedes hacerlo—su primo James lo trataba de animar. Ambos, junto a Albus, Louis, Hugo, Fred y Scorpius (este ultimo era prácticamente miembro de la familia), se encontraban en la habitación del mayor de los Potter.

—Papá no puede reaccionar peor que cuando le dijeron que eran novios—con carcajadas el menor del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour comentó desde su lugar sentado en la ventana.

Si ya Teddy se encontraba pálido, con las palabras del rubio hizo que recordara ese _agradable_ momento. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Tampoco es que Bill te va a hacer lo que Ron me hizo—Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Todavía creo que aún tengo algunas marcas de eso.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con la princesita de papá, Scor—Hugo se carcajeó.

Malfoy soltó un bufido.

—Admítelo, fue gracioso—acotó Albus, para enojo de su mejor amigo.

Teddy iba a interrumpir la plática entre hermanos, primos y amigos cuando un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo alertó; los seis muchachos callaron la charla, dando paso a una cabellera pelirroja.

—Chicos—era Dominique—, si lo van a hacer, háganlo ahora. Ya están abajo, solo falta Vic, pero es así como lo quieres—una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica—. Ah, por cierto—la sonrisa que ya tenia se acentuó aún más, presagiando nada bueno—, están todos los Weasley—y se fue, ya soltada la bomba.

El metamorfomago cayó en la cama, en shock.

—Vamos, Teddy. Conoces a todos y ellos te conocen desde antes que nacieras. ¿Qué puede pasar?—intentó aligerar el ambiente Fred, que estaba al lado del peliazul.

—Voy a morir, voy a morir joven—lloriqueaba el joven adulto de tan solo veintidós años.

—Anda Lupin. No seas tan dramático—a Louis todo esto lo estaba divirtiendo, pero también sentía pena por él. No era nada lindo que todos los hombres del clan Weasley tuvieran un mismo objetivo en la mira—. Sabes que papá puede gritar, amenazar y todo lo que quieras pero mamá, la abuela y las tías Ginny y Hermione, hasta Vic, no dejaran que te haga daño…

—No mucho, pero un poco sí—dijo por lo bajo el primogénito de los Malfoy recordando el momento que había pasado a manos de la ira del padre de su novia, ligándose una furibunda mirada del pelinegro.

—… así que saca la valentía que todo león tiene y baja—terminó el rubio, bajándose de la ventana y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Tomando un suspiro profundo, el metamorfomago salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

— ¡ESTAS MUERTO, LUPIN! —un rugido se escuchó proveniente de la casa antes de que un muy asustado, pálido y jadeante Teddy saliera como una bala hacia el patio de los Weasley, seguido por un muy enfadado y sobretodo, celoso y protector Bill Weasley —. ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI, MUCHACHO!

— ¡Vamos, Teddy!

— ¡Lo lograrás, amigo!

— ¡Corre más rápido, idiota! El tío Bill te va a atrapar.

Esos y otros comentarios más sus primos y amigos estaban alentando al pobre muchacho, quien estaba corriendo por su vida.

Durante todo el ajetreo que se estaba desarrollando, una tranquila gallina, ajena a todo, se cruzó en la trayectoria de Teddy. Intentando evitarla, se tropezó, lo que le dio la oportunidad a su perseguidor, oportunidad que Bill no desaprovechó.

—JA. ¡_Levicorpus_! —inmediatamente, una fuerza invisible tomó al muchacho por los tobillos, haciendo que quedara con la cabeza hacia abajo.

_¡Oh, Merlín! Por favor, que no me mate. He sido un niño bueno… bueno, sacando las bromas en Hogwarts, pero... ¡QUE NO ME MATE!_ Esos eran los pensamientos que el pobre muchacho de cabellos azules estaba teniendo, al ver como su suegro se acercaba con una expresión nada linda, pero que la de un basilisco.

—Papá, pero qu… ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES CON TEDDY, PAPÁ!? —la voz de una rubia interrumpió el balbuceo de Teddy.

— ¡VIC! ¡Gracias a Merlín! —lloriqueo el joven —. Eh… te lo puedo explicar.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ah, si?

—Si —rió nervioso —. Tu papá y todos los demás saben que nos vamos a casar.

Esa última palabra, _casar_, fue el interruptor que hizo a Bill volver con su objetico, ya que se había quedado mudo al ver a su hija.

— ¡VAS A MORIR!

— ¡PAPÁ!

* * *

**Pobre Teddy, ¿qé le va a pasar ahora? **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que hacer: dejen un review en ese cuadrado de ahí blanco, que para algo esta, eh.**

**Se despide *luces de colores, pancartas con led aparecen*,**

**Miss Bohe**


End file.
